1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a timing and releasing device, and relates more particularly to a timing and releasing device adapted for use in underwater operations such as skin diving, and positioning and locating various subaqueous apparatuses where time marks are required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various underwater marking devices have been proposed with timing and releasing means. However, these devices have yet to solve many of the still-existing problems.
One particular desire is to provide skin divers, deep-sea divers and like individuals, who either for sport or business spend considerable time submerged below the water, with a simple marking device that can be attached to the individual and which has a time-release mechanism incorporated therewith as an added safety feature.
There are various timing devices for use underwater, but they are generally made up of complicated mechanical elements that are not always reliable -- particularly if they have been submerged and exposed to weathering, and the like, without being operated for any length of time. Thus, there is a chance that this type of device will become inoperable without the operator being aware -- hence, creating a safety hazard, which is just what such a device is designed to eliminate.
There are also occasions when such marking devices are needed to mark various underwater locations or subaqueous apparatuses, including submerged oil structures.
Therefore, it is very necessary to provide a marking device with a positive release means having a timing device that is not affected by any adverse conditions.
There have been many instances when a diver becomes fascinated with his surroundings and forgets to check his time or air supply, and another diving fatality occurs. Hence, if a very simple positive timing device is attached to the divers and set to release a warning marker before it is too late, many lives could be saved.